Thunder & Love confessions
by eleventiredgays
Summary: It had been a pretty normal day for Kumiko when Reina asks her to meet up with her for an important matter.


It was frustrating, really. And it hurt a lot too.

Kumiko had gotten irritated. Irritated by Reina.

She never understood how Reina did it. Did what she always did, make her heart go crazy and moments later declaring her love to Taki-sensei.

But maybe this was just the idea of the gods, their idea of punishment.

Kumiko had been staring at the white ceiling above her for ages now. She studied the light cracks that would be displayed now and then.

With a sigh she got up and rubbed her eyes. She couldn't lay down in bed all day. Self-pitying wouldn't get her anywhere.

She entered the bathroom and started to undress after she put on the shower, waiting for the water to warm up. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror.

A very tired looking Kumiko looked back at her, bags visible beneath her eyes. What was better, a pimple had started to appear on her chin. Wonderful.

The warm water was a nice change and Kumiko closed her eyes as she leaned against the cold wall behind her. She started to rub some shampoo over her hair and sighed again.

She hoped the shower would keep her thoughts silent but they screamed through her head, ignoring her tiredness. The thoughts were about Reina, the last person she wanted to think about now.

Kumiko was disappointed in Reina. Maybe it was unfair of Kumiko to be but she herself thought she had every right to it. After all, the girl had confessed to her so many times, only to get flustered from a slight touch from Taki-sensei.

Sometimes Kumiko wished she could disappear. Screw the band. Screw Reina.

With a slow movement Kumiko turned the shower off. She wrapped a towel around herself, slightly shaking from the sudden cold air. Kumiko tried her to stop her teeth from clashing against each other while she started to rub herself dry.

With her hair still a bit wet Kumiko entered the living room. Her father concentrated on a paper and didn't bother to greet her. Her mother waved quickly at her before continuing cleaning the kitchen up. Normally Mamiko would've greeted her.

Mamiko was no longer here. Kumiko hated to admit it but she really missed her sister. Mamiko was irritating most of the time, yes. But sometimes she had her useful sister moments.

Kumiko ate in silence, staring at the table in front of her, telephone next to her left hand. She felt startled when the device buzzed. Her father made an angry sound but Kumiko grabbed it anyway.

' _Kumiko, can we meet later at the start of Mt. Daikichi? I need to discuss something with you._ ' Kumiko frowned at the sight of Reina's text. She sighed as she typed her reply. ' _Sure, how late did you have in mind?'_

She couldn't help it. She was wrapped around Reina's finger. She would never pass the opportunity to hang out with Reina. She simply couldn't.

Her phone buzzed again with Reina's reply, asking her to come an hour from now. Kumiko decided to change in something else just really quick. She went with a simple outfit, black skirt and a green blouse.

As she brushed her thick curls quickly Kumiko started to get slightly nervous for her meetup with Reina. What did the girl want to discuss with her that was so important it had to be today?

"I'm off, I don't know when I'll be back." Kumiko said as she put on her shoes while sitting on the couch in the living room. Her father looked up from his paper. " What are you going to do?" He asked. Kumiko shrugged before answering, " Reina asked me to come."

" Oh well, have fun." he said while he brought his concentration back at his paper. Kumiko's mother had run of to do some shopping a little while ago. Kumiko checked her bag and nodded to herself.

Kumiko was glad she brought an umbrella with her just in case, minutes after she left the house it started to pour down. She decided to dash, maybe Reina didn't bring an umbrella.

There weren´t much people out, most of them had decided to go back inside after the rain had started. A few couples shared an umbrella and now and then a business man rushed by with a cheap umbrella model, just trying to get home.

The mountain was really close by no wand Kumiko pressed out a quicker dash. She saw the shrine gate and beneath that—

Jackpot.

Reina looked drenched and slightly pissed up but also happier when she noticed Kumiko running up to her, breathing heavily from the exercise she had done.

" Hey, sorry that I took so long!" Kumiko said as she reached Reina. Reina looked not only drenched but also stunning in the dress she had decided to wear this day. Luckily a shed part of the shrine was close by and they rushed over to it.

Kumiko was glad she brought a spare jacket with her and quickly pulled it out of her bag.

" Here, you're going to catch a cold if you don't stay warm," she pushed the clothing in Reina's hands who looked a bit startled. " It's really coming down huh." Kumiko said, trying to break the silence while Reina put on the jacket.

It looked a bit big on Reina. That did make sense, Kumiko was taller after all. Kumiko tried to stop a giggle from escaping but did a poor job at it. Reina frowned. " What's so funny?" she asked as she puffed her cheeks.

Kumiko smiled. " Nothing, you just look pretty," Kumiko stroke a black strand of hair behind Reina's ear, making the shorter girl blush. " So, what are we going to do now with this weather?" she asked, running a hand through her now-again wet curls.

Reina watched the movements of the other girl closely before snapping out of her trance. " Well, I was planning on dragging ourselves up there but it could be dangerous with this weather." she looked disappointed.

It made Kumiko a bit upset to see her friend like this. " Well, uh, I brought a blanket with me, we could just sit underneath this shed and watch the slight view from here?' Kumiko then offered, glad to remember she brought a blanket.

Reina sighed before nodding and Kumiko grabbed the blanket. She threw it over the raven-haired before crawling under it, close to Reina. It was warm.

" So, what did you want to tell me?" Kumiko asked as she studied her hands. She felt her heart racing faster, being this close to Reina shouldn't be this hard. Her eyes wandered down to Reina's lips. She gulped,

The girl managed to get even closed to the brunette. " Well, what I wanted to say —"

A loud thunder rolled over the city, startling the girls. Reina wrapped her arms around Kumiko after she let out a small whimper. Kumiko couldn't believe the situation she was in right now.

" I-I wanted to tell you something about Taki-sensei," great. Taki-sensei stuff, Kumiko's nervousness disappeared. Reina took a shaky breath before continuing, " I'm over Taki-sensei." She had taken Kumiko's hand in hers.

As another thunder echoed through the night Kumiko stared at Reina. " H-how that?" she managed to ask. " I'm not sure how. I just know." Reina muttered. " Ever since I told him I liked him, looking at him didn't give me that feeling anymore."

Interesting turn of events. " No, I think my feelings were already gone before I even confessed to him. I just wanted to say I love him to try if those feelings would come back." Reina continued to explain as she stroke Kumiko's hand.

Kumiko was freaking out. " Instead, it started to occur when I looked at someone else. That feeling, I mean." Kumiko's heart was racing at an alarming rate. " Every time I see them, my heart flutters. And when I saw them confessing to someone it made me really sad and angry."

Okay.

So Reina was no longer in love with Taki-sensei. That was great. But now she was in love with someone else. Kumiko sighed. " And why did you need to discuss that matter with me?" This was going nowhere.

" Because, I get those feelings when I look at you, Kumiko." Reina looked up into Kumiko's eyes. Oh. Oh! " And I'm just so confused about everything.." Kumiko had stopped listening. " Now that I think about it, I have been having those feelings for a long time."

So was this another confession of love? Kumiko wasn't sure. The only thing she knew was that the gods had decided another fate for her. " You.. like me?" Kumiko then asked, disbelief on her face. Reina avoided Kumiko's eyes. " I think I've liked you for a long time."

Was this really happening? Was Kumiko allowed to be happy? Was it okay for her to say, 'Wow what a coincidence I really like you too?' There was no way Kumiko could do that.

Reina made things easier for her. She pulled Kumiko close to her and pressed her lips against Kumiko's. It was only a few seconds before Reina pulled back. Kumiko stared at her. Reina turned red. " S-sorry, I shouldn't have done that.."

Okay. It was okay. Kumiko's hands moved up, touching both the sides of Reina. Reina looked confused for a moment. Kumiko kissed Reina as the rain started to clear up.

Both the girls were very flustered.

" Kumiko, do you like me back?" That was a really weird question. At least that is what Kumiko thought. She grinned. " I do! Or do I need to kiss you again to prove it?" she teased. Reina cocked her head slightly with a smirk. " I think you need to show me again."

And so they kissed a few times more. Kumiko looked into Reina's eyes, lips still close, foreheads rested against each other. " Are we a thing now?" she asked as she played with Reina's hair. Reina hummed. " I think we are."

Kumiko felt happy. She really felt happy. Reina had done what she always did. Make her heart flutter.


End file.
